1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflating devices and more particularly to an inflating device formed from a leaf blowing apparatus having an air flow nozzle and a surplus air flow exhaust to enable the utilization of generated air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable objects are conventionally enabled by air compressors or pumps, either automatic or manual. While these work fine for smaller inflatable objects, they are usually insufficient in power and air flow volume to work on inflatable objects of more than small size. In that event other industrial type air compressors are required to furnish the power and volume of air flow necessary to fully inflate a sizable object. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,505; and 5,678,857.
As can be seen, the industrial compressor devices and those listed above are rather complex in design and construction and are very expensive to purchase and maintain. It is desirable to have a simply constructed and relatively inexpensive mechanism to handle large inflatable objects, and it is to that need that the present invention is directed.